


That Damn Motorcycle Jacket

by DeamonSlayer576



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Leather Jackets, Leather Kink, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Motorcycles, Praise Kink, Top Bucky Barnes, gentle dom Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeamonSlayer576/pseuds/DeamonSlayer576
Summary: Steve gets suspicious when Bucky starts taking frequent visits away from the house and does some investigating. What he finds surprises him and *plot twist* leaves him with a secret of his own.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147
Collections: MCU Kinkbang 2020





	That Damn Motorcycle Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the 2020 MCU Kinkbang and has art created by blue-reveries (hey_you_with_the_face). I want to say a huge thank you to blue-reveries not only for her amazing artwork but also for being a great cheerleader and beta reader.

That damn motorcycle jacket. That GODDAMN motorcycle jacket!

Steve suppressed his sigh as Bucky threw on that damn jacket, waving goodbye as he headed for the track. Hearing the door slide shut, Steve leaned back against the couch, thinking about how far they had come to get to this point.

After chasing Bucky around the planet for almost a year, everyone had been pretty surprised when he had shown up randomly at the tower one day. After the shock had worn off and an exceptionally long debriefing about what he had been up to, which took several days, Bucky Barnes became a new resident of the Avengers tower. It hadn't been perfect, of course, it wouldn't be. But with memories now intact, bringing with them Bucky's suave charm from back in the day, it wasn't long before he became an integrated member of their strange family. Which is why it was very unusual when Bucky began disappearing randomly at least once a week.

At first, Steve did not want to pry. Though he was very much recovered, Bucky still needed his space. But the more he disappeared, the worse Steve's imagination ran wild. And the one that had hurt the most was that maybe Bucky was sneaking off to see someone else. It was nearly impossible but impossible was unusually possible in Steve's world.

It had been a miracle really. How, after everything the two of them had been through, how much had changed; Steve and Bucky were still two pieces of a whole. When Bucky had come back, the first second that he had been alone with Steve, he had taken Steve's face in his hands and looked him straight in the eyes. After a pause, he found what he was looking for and then Steve could only remember the feeling of Bucky's lips on his after so long. It felt like coming home.

It seemed like no time had passed and soon, they had fallen back into a familiar routine, until Bucky had started disappearing.

So it had been with guilt churning in his stomach that Steve had borrowed one of Tony's new trackers and planted it in one of Bucky's boots. The next time Bucky left the house, Steve pulled up his Starkpad, watching as the little red dot twisted its way through the city streets to its rural edges. There it stopped before, much to Steve's confusion, it started moving in a circuit over and over again. Quickly pulling up the satellite view, Steve was surprised to see the shape of a racetrack cutting through the surrounding fields.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Steve found himself with keys in hand, heading down to the tower's garage. It did not take him long to grab his bike and make his way out to the track. Soon enough, he heard the sound of engines in the air as he arrived. It definitely was not the fanciest place, just some simple buildings that housed a small restaurant and a mechanics shop. In the back, Steve could make out a larger storage building that looked to be accommodating a variety of motorcycles. However, though the buildings were nothing special, the track itself was in excellent condition, winding its way through the nearby fields and trees.

Parking his bike Steve approached the lookout platform where a crowd had gathered, keeping to the back so we wouldn't be seen and recognized. Just as he reached the barriers, a group of bikes came shooting past in a blur of colours, their engines screaming at the high speeds. Steve's attention was soon drawn away from the track at the conversations around him.

"Hey, Josh is doing pretty good this race, think he stands a chance?"

"Nah, man James is racing today, no one wins when he's around."

"Oh yeah, which one is he again?"

"The one in all black. I got to go against him last week, I think it's great to have some serious competition around here again."

It didn't take Steve long to spot the rider that must be Bucky. As described, he was decked out in all black racing gear, even his bike, as it gleamed in the afternoon sun. Bucky was in the lead, the closest one to him a few feet behind, as he took a turn at a nearly horizontal angle.

Steve watched for a few more laps before he turned to head back to his bike. Though the dirty feeling of violating Bucky's trust and privacy was still there, Steve couldn't help the sigh of relief. The vice-like grip that had been around his heart loosened, Bucky wasn't leaving him.

When Steve arrived home, he couldn't settle. Bucky would probably be a while longer, so looking for something to occupy himself, Steve began dinner. An hour later, Steve heard Bucky return and make his way to the kitchen.

Coming up from behind, Steve felt strong arms encircle his waist and a light kiss planted on his neck. "It smells great doll, what's for dinner?" Steve couldn't help the slight tensing of his muscles.

"Nothing fancy, just a new pasta dish Natasha sent me." Grabbing the spoon from his hand, Bucky reached forward and turned off the stove before grabbing Steve by his shoulder to turn him around.

"What's wrong, Stevie?" The blonde bowed his head, trying to break eye contact. "Steve, answer me. And look at me when I'm talking to you."

Wrapping his arms around himself, Steve met Bucky's eyes, expecting anger, but only seeing concern reflecting back in the crystal blue depths. "I'm sorry Buck, I followed you today."

Bucky stepped back, his brow furrowing. "You what?"

The words burst out of him. "You kept disappearing, and I was worried about you. So I put a tracker in your boot and followed you to the race track." Steve wished that the floor would swallow him whole; Bucky's earlier smile having slid into a frown. "I'm sorry, Buck."

Lips pressed together in a tight line, Bucky stepped forward again, placing his hands on Steve's shoulders. "I've known you way too long to know when you're lying, Stevie."

The words barely came out as a whisper. "I'm not lying."

"No, not entirely. You didn't trust me; you didn't think to even just ask me where I was going. So you placed a tracker on me, invading my privacy. God Steve, you think after a century together, we would have learned to just talk to one another." Steve's shoulders slumped. "But that isn't all of it. You said you followed me cause you were worried about me, that's a lie. Why did you follow me Stevie? What has you so tied up inside that head of yours that you couldn't just talk to me?"

Steve raised his hands to cover his face, anything to break from Bucky's disappointed gaze. But Bucky knows him too well. With a flash, Steve felt the cold metal wrap tight around his wrists as Bucky raised an eyebrow in waiting. "I thought you might be seeing someone else."

There was silence for a second before Steve found himself ensconced in Bucky's arms. "God Stevie, how could you ever think that I would cheat on my best guy? No one can hold a candle to you, even when you were 90 pounds soaking wet." Steve couldn't help the snort of laughter from escaping. Bucky tucked the large blonde under his chin and began running his fingers through his short hair. "Guess I screwed up pretty badly too to make you feel that way. I should have told you where I was going. We both need to work on our communication skills, eh?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Steve mumbled into Bucky's chest.

"I don't know Stevie. I guess I just enjoyed doing something without being recognized for once, and to have something that's mine. Feels like any time I do something, people react like I'm about to murder them, always walking on eggshells. But at the track, I put my helmet on, and no one knows, no one cares. It's an escape. I don't even compete in the real races, just the practice ones. Feel like it wouldn't be fair to the 'normal' humans. I won't go anymore if you don't want me to." Steve pulled back but refused to leave the protection of Bucky's arms.

"Oh Buck, I had no idea. I know it's been hard, and I could never take something away from you that makes you happy." Bucky's hand came up to cup Steve's face.

"You make me happy Stevie. And if you don't want me going to the track, I won't."

"I don't care if you go to the track Buck, I might even join you some time. I just want to know that you're safe, and you'll come back to me."

"I'll always come back to you Stevie, till the end of the line."

There was no more talking after that, just the feeling of Bucky's lips on his. Steve let out a sigh as he felt Bucky's hands running down his back, the combination of soft skin and hard metal moving lower to gently squeeze his ass.

Dinner was forgotten as the two super soldiers began backing out of the kitchen, Bucky eventually lifting Steve, who wrapped his legs around the brunette's waist. That night everything had been gentle. From Bucky laying him back onto the bed to the kisses pressed against broad shoulders as clothes were removed. Steve hardly felt the stretch as Bucky slid slicked fingers inside of him before pulling his fingers out and thrusting forward until his full length was sheathed inside. Steve floated in the smooth rhythm, their bodies moving together as Bucky peppered kisses across his body and whispered in his ear.

Later that night, the two lay together spent with Steve pillowed on Bucky's chest. As he listened to his lover's heartbeat, Bucky made him promise. "Promise me, Stevie, that you will tell me if something is bothering you."

"I promise Buck." Steve whispered before falling into the realm of sleep. And he really did intend to keep that promise, he did. And he would have if it weren't for that DAMN MOTORCYCLE JACKET.

Everything was going along smoothly. Steve and Bucky had talked a lot, and Bucky was no longer sneaking off to the racetrack; in fact, he always made a point to see Steve before he left. And that was Steve's problem. Seeing Bucky in his full racing gear… did stuff to Steve.

Steve had always thought that Bucky looked very sexy in his combat gear. But since he wore it when they were on missions, Steve was able to pull his brain away to more pressing matters. However, Bucky's racing gear very closely resembled his combat gear, but offered no such distractions. Especially that damn motorcycle jacket. The beautiful leather hugged Bucky's gorgeous shoulders way too well, and just looked unfairly good on his figure as a whole.

And of course, now that Bucky wasn't hiding his racing habits, Steve was treated to this visual spectacle way too often for his poor heart to take, or rather his poor dick. Steve knew it was a stupid thing to be embarrassed about. Still, he just couldn't bring himself to tell Bucky how every time he saw him in his gear, Steve just wanted Bucky to bend him over the kitchen counter and pound him until he couldn't walk. So those fantasies sadly remained within his imagination… and a sketchbook that was kept tucked away in a secure corner of the closet.

Steve was pulled out of his thoughts as Bucky came back through the door. "Did you forget something, or have I really been sitting here daydreaming for hours?"

"Awe, did you miss me, Stevie? Thinking about my beautiful face?" Bucky threw a smile over his shoulder as he kicked off his boots and made his way to the bedroom.

"Shut up jerk, who would want to dream about your ugly mug? For your information, I was thinking about that new BBQ chicken recipe that I got from Sam's mom. Was thinking of making it tonight." Bucky was throwing his hair up into a bun as he walked back into the living room, clothes now switched out for his combat gear.

"Sounds great doll, but think you can hold off until tomorrow? Nat just grabbed me in the elevator and said she needs me for a mission. I should be back for dinner tomorrow night, unless the world is ending of course, but it shouldn't be a big deal."

"I didn't hear about a new mission? Do you need my help?"

"Just came in. It's a simple recon mission, in and out. And no offence Steve, I love you dearly, but you really are not the person I want on my team when it comes to a stealth mission." Shooting Bucky a glare, Steve pursed his lips in a pout.

"I can be stealthy if I want to." Coming up behind the couch, Steve felt Bucky wrap his arms around him, leaning forward for a kiss.

"Sure you can doll, you're the stealthiest herd of rhinos I ever did see." Steve crossed his arms and turned his head away, denying Bucky his target.

Steve was trying very hard to keep a serious expression, but he could feel his lips trying to curve up into a smile. "Am I a pretty rhino at least?" Steve could feel the vibrations of Bucky's contained laughter through the couch. Leaning forward once again, Bucky smacked a wet kiss on the blonde's cheek before he could move away.

"The prettiest." Steve couldn't help but laugh as he pulled Bucky in for a proper kiss.

Holding the kiss until it could no longer be classified as chaste, Steve finally released his captive. "Promise me you'll be safe. Promise you'll come back to me."

"I promise Stevie. Besides, I never miss the chance to try Mrs. Wilson's cooking. I've been thinking of how to have her adopt me officially if it means I can always eat her food."

"I don't know, I think Bucky Barnes has a much better ring to it than Bucky Wilson."

"Oh, isn't everyone a critic. And you know you would become a Wilson for her lasagna alone." Bucky grumbled as he pulled his boots back on.

"Well, I mean, there is a simple way for me to become a Wilson; I could just marry Sam. I think Steve Wilson has a nice ring to it." Bucky's face instantly shifted into what many in the tower referred to as his ‘murder face’.

"First, you know Sam is as straight as we are bent. And second-" Bucky's pocket beeped, signalling Natasha was likely getting impatient. "I have to leave right now, but don't think for a second that this conversation is over!" Bucky practically sprinted out the door as Steve collapsed on the couch laughing. It wasn't the first time that the subject of marriage had arisen between them, but it was definitely the first time Sam had been involved in the conversation. Oh man, Sam was going to have a field day when Steve told him that his mother's chicken had almost inspired a proposal.

With Bucky now out of the house until the next day, and dinner plans waylaid as well, Steve enjoyed his day off. He was a bit productive, finishing off some paperwork and sending out a grocery order after rechecking the chicken recipe. But for the most part, Steve treasured the lack of world-ending events and lazed around the apartment watching too much TV. The day passed quickly, and after the 20th episode of some cooking competition or another, Steve threw together a simple meal for supper before deciding to turn in.

He hadn't been in the bedroom all day, which is why his brain's lazy mood came to a screeching halt as it registered what was lying on the bed. That damn motorcycle jacket. It hadn't even come to mind that Bucky had been wearing the jacket when he went to change earlier, but hadn't been wearing it when he left.

Steve took a deep breath and forced his body to turn towards the bathroom. A nice shower, that's what he needed. A nice shower would be an excellent way to end the day. Stripping out of his clothes and throwing them into the laundry hamper, Steve stepped into the shower and cranked it up to scalding. The action of washing his hair and the feeling of lava hot water was enough to occupy his mind, at least until he walked back into the bedroom.

That damn jacket lay there, taunting him, filling his mind with way too many visuals. Visuals of rippling muscles stretching the leather taunt, of golden skin glistening with sweat from the track, of – NO! Bad Steve!

Steve let out a groan as he felt himself harden despite trying to push the visuals away, his towel doing nothing to hide his predicament. Blue eyes glared down at the jacket. He was just going to pick it up to put it away in the hall. It was only practical, really; he couldn't sleep on the bed with the jacket lying there. He was just going to tidy up, put the jacket back and then go to sleep. Reaching down Steve picked up the damn jacket and went to turn when – oh no. Steve felt his body reacting as the smell of Bucky drifted from the leather. That smell of Bucky's sandalwood shampoo, combining with the rich scent of the leather and just manly musk from wearing the jacket in the heat on the track.

A whine reached Steve's ears, and it took him a moment to realize it was coming from himself. The towel was now standing at attention, his hard cock pushing the material up. He reached down intending to try to tame his erection, or will it away through sheer might. But without even meaning to Steve found his hand pumping his stiff cock. Letting out a groan, Steve sat on the edge of the bed and brought the jacket to his face, breathing in Bucky's scent.

He shouldn't be doing this. This was Bucky's jacket; he shouldn't be getting so turned on by a piece of leather. But that little devil in the back of Steve's mind was whispering to him. It didn't take long before images of Bucky in the jacket swam in his mind, quickly turning much less innocent. The drawings from his sketchbook, Bucky naked but for the jacket, his powerful body on display.

With a whimper, Steve gave up and succumbed to the fantasies. Releasing his cock for a moment, Steve kicked the towel away as he pushed his arms into the jacket, pulling the front together. While Bucky was big, he was still a bit smaller than Steve, making the leather fit tight across the blonde's broad shoulders. Leaving the jacket open, Steve reached into the bedside table, pulling out a half-empty bottle of lube.

Flicking the cap open, Steve poured the lube out into his hand and lay back, letting out a moan when his hand engulfed his cock once again. Waves of pleasure rolled through him as he ran the slick heat of his palm up and down his shaft, combining with the scent of Bucky's jacket to send him spiralling into a heady haze.

Without breaking his rhythm, Steve slowly ran his other hand down his body. Turning on his side, he ran his slicked fingers down his hips and over his cheeks until he reached his puckered hole. Rubbing his thumb gently over the sensitive skin, Steve carefully worked a finger inside himself. The sensations of pleasure were overwhelming him as he pushed his face into the collar of the jacket, working another finger inside. Soon Steve had worked three fingers into himself, gently thrusting to feel for that spot that would light him up. Steve was so focused on chasing his own pleasure to the end that he didn't even notice when a black-clad figure stepped into the room.

"Well, Well, Stevie. What have we here?" Steve felt like he was back in the Arctic Ocean. His hands froze mid-movement, one gripped around his red erection which was weeping copious amounts of pre-cum, with the other three fingers up his ass. Wide blue eyes met another pair that belonged to a widely grinning Bucky.

"Buck- I can explain!" Steve swore he could feel the whole room shake as Bucky slowly walked towards the bed, one purposeful step at a time.

"Mmhmm, I bet you can doll. You know I expected you to be asleep, was going to surprise you with a nice blowjob since I had to cancel your dinner plans. So imagine how surprised I am when I get back early, and instead of finding you all cozy in bed, I find you blissed out and about to stain my favourite jacket with your cum." With Bucky now at the edge of the bed, Steve felt like he was back to being small, the brunette's figure looming over his prone form. Some tiny functional parts of his brain managed to make his hand move so he was no longer fingering himself. However, the other hand was still on his dick, though it was now attempting to hide his semi-hard cock.

"B-B-Bucky, please let me explain! I was just- Well, you see I-" Steve felt the blush rising as Bucky continued to look down at him with that stupid smirk.

"I thought we promised that we were going to communicate better Stevie. You promised to tell me if something was bothering you." Leaning forward, Bucky kneeled on the bed, caging Steve between his powerful legs.

"Nothing’s bothering me!" Steve knew his voice had come out a few octaves too high. Bucky reached down, running his metal hand along the planes of Steve's chest, just grazing the edges of the jacket's opening.

"Come on now Stevie, we've been over this before."

"Honest Buck I-" Steve squeaked as Bucky pinched his nipple, the red bud throbbing.

"Don't make me ask again doll. Why are you wearing my jacket?" Steve felt his cock hardening again as Bucky continued to run his hand further down, the cold metal contrasting with his hot skin.

"I-I've been thinking about you in your leathers. Every time you go to the track, I swear it's like a stupid switch goes off in my head. All I can think about is you fucking me in this damn jacket." Steve closed his eyes; he couldn't bear to see Bucky looking at him in disgust for his weird leather fetish.

A shocked gasp escaped as Steve felt Bucky's soft lips against his. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Bucky delved forward with his tongue in a fight for dominance that Steve quickly surrendered. "You're such a good boy, Stevie."

Eyes fluttering open, Steve felt his cheeks burning red at his flustered response. "You mean… you're ok with it? You don't think it's weird?"

Bucky let out a soft chuckle. "Oh baby doll its plenty weird, but that's what I love about you. Besides, it would be pretty hypocritical of me to judge you when I spend most missions picturing how to fuck you in that suit of yours." Steve felt like all the air had been punched out of him.

"My suit! You want to-" Bucky cut him off with another searing kiss.

"Ah, ah, ah! This isn't about me tonight. This is about you being naughty and not telling me what was bothering you."

"But you just admitted-" Steve let out another squeak as Bucky gave his ass a hard swat before rubbing the now red skin.

"No changing the subject. Now, don't you move." Steve felt a shiver as Bucky rose from the bed and pulled off his shirt. This wasn't a fast action, no clothes being thrown to the ground in unbridled passion. No, this was an act of control. The whole time Bucky kept his eyes locked with Steve, slowly folding his shirt and placing it on the dresser before doing the same with his pants. One by one, socks were removed, and Steve felt for sure that this was a new form of torture when Bucky took the time to even fold his underwear! His underwear! Steve rarely got him to put it in the laundry basket most days. Yet, here he was, with Steve feeling every muscle in his body pulled taut in anticipation, folding his underwear.

"Bucky, please!" The light from the window shone on Bucky's handsome face, highlighting his devastating smile.

"See, this is why we never take you on recon, way too impatient."

"Bucky, I swear to god-" Bucky lunged forward and Steve found himself one again trapped beneath the brunette’s powerful body. Wanting to grab his lover for another kiss, Steve quickly found himself in a predicament when he went to move his arms. The jacket had slid off his shoulders and was now pinning his arms behind his back. Shifting around, Steve found that he could not free himself, not unless Bucky allowed him to sit up.

"Having trouble there, Stevie?"

"Shut up Buck!"

"Hmm, well, I can think of a way to do that." Steve didn't even have time to retort as Bucky ducked down and took Steve's rock hard length into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Steve had already been wound tight from earlier and had to make a concentrated effort not to come the second he felt the wet heat of Bucky's mouth. With his arms restricted, Steve couldn't help thrusting up, though that was quickly stopped as Bucky pinned his hips with his metal hand. Knowing Bucky was the one in control here, Steve let himself go, the moans leaving him with every flick of Bucky's talented tongue. It didn't take long for that familiar feeling in his stomach to form. "Buck, you gotta stop, or I'm gonna come."

Bucky raised his head to meet Steve's eyes, his own twinkling in mischief. Breathing deep, Bucky went down, and down, taking Steve all the way down his throat to the base. Letting out a groan, Steve couldn't hold back any longer, letting the pleasure consume him as he came down Bucky's throat. Pulling off the blonde’s cock, Bucky licked his lips and climbed up to have another kiss. Steve could taste himself on Bucky's tongue, but he didn't care.

"You look so beautiful when you come Stevie. I want to see it again." Bucky said, voice slightly rough from the blowjob he had just given. Steve barely even registered the words until Bucky's fingers found their way down to his ass. Still sensitive from the recent orgasm Steve let out a hiss as Bucky worked a finger inside, quickly followed by another.

"You're still wet Stevie, all open and ready for me. Do you need more, or can you take me doll?" Steve's breath hitched as Bucky's finger found his prostate and nodded for him to continue. His poor dick was already hard again. A whine of displeasure escaped him as Bucky's warm body moved back, leaving Steve exposed. "Well, if you want it, come and get it."

Keeling on their bed, the moonlight illuminating Bucky’s muscles and his cock standing tall and hard, Steve thought he saw heaven. As he went to push himself up, he was quickly reminded of his limited mobility, looking up to Bucky for some help. His lover grinned down at him.

"You're a smart boy Stevie, I know you can figure it out if you want to." Oh he wanted to, he really did. Steve had been so pent up this last little while that he would have crawled across America with his arms bound if it meant Bucky's dick was the prize at the end. Tensing his legs, Steve managed to roll onto his side and get his knees underneath him. As he slowly pushed up, his bound arms forcing him to slowly shuffle forward, Bucky's eyes watched him. The usually icy blue was dark with desire, pupils large from under a half-lidded gaze.

Reaching down, Bucky grabbed his cock, head lifted in challenge. "I already gave you one orgasm doll, if you want another one you'll have to work for it." Steve let out a keen of frustration, shifting forward until he could straddle Bucky. With his hands still bound, he carefully lowered himself until he felt the head of Bucky's cock at his entrance. Breathing deeply, Steve began to lower himself, gritting his teeth at the light sting of the initial stretch.

Bucky hissed in pleasure. "That's it Stevie, you're doing so well doll, so beautiful." Steve felt the warm rush of pleasure run through him at the praise. Continuing to lower his hips, Steve finally felt his ass make contact with Bucky's thighs as he bottomed out. Steve groaned at the feeling of being so full, letting his head list forward to rest on Bucky's shoulder. Giving Steve's ass a light squeeze and planting a kiss on his shoulder Bucky whispered softly. "How you feeling, Stevie?"

It took a great deal of effort for Steve's brain to form words. "I'm good Buck, please just fuck me." With a sharp snap of his hips Steve felt Bucky pull out before slamming back in. After that, sharp thrusts were all Steve could focus on as Bucky's cock hit deep inside him. The angle allowing Bucky to hit Steve's prostate with almost every thrust, sending white-hot pleasure through his body.

"God Stevie, you feel so good. Always so fucking tight. When I walked in on you earlier I almost came in my pants, you look so damn sexy in my jacket." Steve thinks he might have responded, but all that was coming out of his mouth was moans of pleasure and a steady stream of "Yes! Buck! More!"

As Steve continued to ride Bucky's dick, he felt the tightening in his stomach once again. He was barely able to utter a warning before he was coming, white streaks covering their stomachs and mixing with their sweat to create a sticky mess. In the back of his mind, Steve heard what sounded like ripping but was quickly distracted as Bucky gave a few more thrusts before shooting deep inside him.

Exhausted from the mind-blowing sex, Steve slumped forward as Bucky lay back on the bed, knowing the other super soldier wouldn't be crushed under his weight. After a moment to catch his breath, Steve moved to sit up, bringing his hand up to push sweaty bangs back from his face. And it was with that action that Steve realized what the ripping sound from earlier was.

"Uhh, Bucky."

"Yeah?" Bucky wasn't even looking at him, his eyes closed as he lounged, enjoying the post-orgasm high.

"I um, I may have ripped your jacket…" Cracking one eye open Bucky glanced up to see Steve, face red as a tomato, with his arms still in the sleeves of the jacket that was now sitting in two pieces. Looking down Steve could see where the leather had been ripped clean apart by his super strength. "I promise I'll buy you a new one! I'm sorry!"

Bucky just smiled lazily and pulled Steve down for another kiss. "You can buy me a new one if you promise to let me break it in properly."

"Properly?"

"By having you wear it while I fuck you over the back of my motorcycle."

"BUCKY!"


End file.
